Left behind
by Burning Tulip
Summary: This is a one shot that came to my mind one day, so I just had to write it down. It's not a happy one, really, but it's about Ian Kabra! The fist chapter is the story in my native language (Greek) and the second is translatted in English.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Αυτή είναι η πρώτη μου προσπάθεια να γράψω μια αυτοτελή ιστορία. Πιστεύω ότι είναι αρκετά καλή! :) Η ιστορία αυτη είναι μόνο έκεφάλαιο, αλλά θα υπάρξει δευτερο, το οποίο θα είναι η μετάφραση αυτής της ιστορίας στα αγγλικά. **

**Disclaimer: I, Burning Tulip, do not own the 39 Clues.**

* * *

Όχι σαν τους άλλους. Αυτό ήταν ο Ίαν Κάμπρα. Όχι σαν τους άλλους. Διαφορετικός, πιο πλούσιος, πιο ισχυρός, πιο σκληρός. Αυτό ήταν όλη του τη ζωή. Αυτό έπρεπε να είναι. Ώσπου γνώρισε εκείνη και η ζωή του άλλαξε. Γιατί και εκείνη ήταν διαφορετική. Πιο ντροπαλή, πιο φτωχή, πιο αδύναμη. Υποτίθεται πως δεν θα μπορούσε να του κάνει τίποτα. Ποια ήταν αυτή, ένα ανίσχυρο ορφανό από τη Βοστόνη, για να σταματήσει αυτόν, έναν εξαιρετικά πλούσιο έφηβο από τη Βρετανία; Καμία. Αυτή ήταν η απάντηση. Αυτή έπρεπε να είναι. Αλλά δεν ήταν. Γιατί τον νίκησε. Τον διέλυσε, βασικά. Και αυτόν και την αδελφή του και ολόκληρο τον κλάδο των Λούσιαν. Μόνο αυτή και ο αδελφός της, μαζί με την νταντά τους. Τρεις απλοί άνθρωποι, οι οποίοι δεν είχαν ούτε στο ελάχιστο αυτά που είχαν αυτοί. Και νίκησαν. Νίκησαν! Όχι μόνο αυτό, αλλά κατάφεραν να κάνουν κάτι που ως τότε θεωρούνταν κάτι περισσότερο από ακατόρθωτο: να ενώσουν την οικογένειά τους. Την τεράστια, πανίσχυρη και διαλυμένη οικογένειά τους. Εκείνη δεν περιορίστηκε σε αυτό ,όμως. Όχι, κείνη πήγε πιο βαθιά. Εκείνη άγγιξε την καρδιά του. Ακούγεται παράξενο, έτσι; Τα λόγια του ήταν τόσο κοριτσίστικα. Μα πώς αλλιώς μπορούσε να το περιγράψει; Αφού έτσι ήταν. Έλιωσε τον πάγο, έσπασε τα τείχη που είχε χτίσει γύρο από τον εαυτό του. Τον άγγιξε και τον έκανε να θέλει να γίνει καλύτερος. Πιο ανθρώπινος. Αρχικά δεν μπόρεσε. Η άλλη τον κρατούσε φυλακισμένο. Μα μόλις την έπιασαν, μόλις έφυγε από τη ζωή του, έσπασε τα δεσμά του. Ελευθερώθηκε. Τότε ξεκίνησε την αναζήτηση του εαυτού του, ένα ταξίδι δύσκολο, κουραστικό και χρονοβόρο. Έκανε πρόοδο. Αργά αργά, αλλά έκανε. Μα μόλις είχε φτάσει αρκετά μακριά για να πάει κοντά της, εκείνη είχε προχωρήσει. Και τον είχε αφήσει πίσω.

**A/N:**** Αυτό ήταν! Λοιπόν, τι λέτε? Είναι μικρό, το ξέρω, αλλά είναι κάτι που μου ήρθε στο μυαλό ξαφνικά και απλά έπρεπε να το γράψω. Πείτε μου τι νομίζετε! **

**Με αγάπη,  
Φλεγόμενη Τουλίπα (Burning Tulip)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so this is the one shot I had been telling you about! I'm really sorry for how long it took to finally upload it. But I did upload it, didn't I? Be prepared for a "Different Cahill Story" 's update within the week, too. I love you all! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, burning Tulip, do NOT own the 39 Clues.**

* * *

Not like the rest. That's what Ian Kabra was. Not like the rest. Different, richer, tougher, more powerful. That's what he had been his entire life. That's what he had to be. Until he met her and his life changed. Because she was different too. Shier, poorer, weaker. She wasn't supposed to be able to do anything to him. Who was she, a powerless orphan from Boston, to stop him, an extremely rich teenager from Britain? No one. That was the answer. That was supposed to be. But it wasn't. Because she had beat him. Destroyed him, actually. Him and his sister and his mother and the entire Lucian branch. Just she and her brother with their babysitter. Not only that, but she also managed to do something, which, until then, was considered to be something more than impossible: to unite their family. Their powerful, huge, broken family. She didn't stop at that, though. No, she went deeper. She touched his heart. It sounds funny, doesn't it? His words were so girly. But how else could he describe it? This was how things were. She made the ice melt, broke the walls he had built all around himself. She touched him and made him want to be better. More human. In the beginning he wasn't able to. The other one* had him imprisoned. But as soon as she was caught, as soon as she was out of his life, he broke free. That's when he went on a quest to find himself, a journey tiring, difficult, time consuming. He made progress. Slowly, but he did. But when he had gone far enough to approach her, she had already moved on. And she had left him behind.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you liked it. I know, it's short but I have really worked on it and am actually proud of how it turned out. I think I portrayed Ian in character and this is how I believe he felt. Anyway. Thank you for reading this and please review. it really means a lot. Any kind of critisism is accepted, but please be polite.**

***I mean Isabel, in case someone didn't get it.**

**Love,  
Burning Tulip**


End file.
